


Mummy chooses her handbasket (Cover Art)

by yukoyaoista



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Holmescest - relationship - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Sherlock goes where no man has gone before....well, at least he hasn't.*Mummy saw them come in and as they took off their coats and stood there in front of her, she looked at them one by one, those electric blue eyes as sharp as they had ever been.In that instant they both knew that she knew.Sherlock immediately moved closer to Mycroft and reached out and held his hand. This time nothing was going to separate them. He would simply not allow it.With his next breath Sherlock silently renounced the world and everything in it if that was the price to pay for them being together.





	Mummy chooses her handbasket (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlock221Bismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mummy chooses her handbasket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458280) by [sherlock221Bismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse). 



**Author's Note:**

> I really (REALLY) loved your story!  
> So I hope you'd like this cover art that you inspired me to do (I incorporate the ring's part *which was your favorite* and the letters' part *I loved each letter Mycroft sent to Sherlock, even if they were so melancholic*. And also, because, in my humble opinion, there were the two most important things that made the Holmes brothers be together -as well as their parents who, in this occasion, were their 'cupids')  
> Thank you so much for your lovely work!  
> Hope your muse wakes up soon! (I think your muse had eloped with LadyGlinda's... *Just a joke!*)
> 
> -Yuko-


End file.
